Duolingo Bird vs Ant-Man
Bird vs Ant.jpg|PillsburyZomboi Duolingo Bird vs Ant-Man is the Season 5 Premiere of PillsburyZomboi's DBXs. It pits Duolingo Bird from Duolingo vs Ant-Man from Marvel. Description Duolingo vs Marvel! Whether it's not doing your Spanish homework or shrinking up your asshole, these memes are pretty godly. Who will be laughing at the other's funeral in the Season 5 Premiere? Who do you want to win? Duolingo Bird Ant-Man Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Ant-Man, currently under House Arrest, watched as Cassie waved him farewell and drove off with her mother. Scott Lang sighed and smiled, before closing the door and popping his feet up on the recliner, taking a cozy seat on the recliner. A few minutes later, as he was binge-watching Flex Seal ads, his phone ringed. He opened his phone up, and he notice Duolingo had sent him a notification. It read “It’s time for some Spanish Homework!” Scott rolled his eyes and put his phone back on the table. HUM! His phone chimed again, and it was Duolingo once more. “Bruh, do your homework.” Scott had had enough. He started to drag the Duolingo app into the trash can, when suddenly the Duolingo Bird jumped into reality from his home screen, with a glock in his hand. Duolingo Bird: You didn’t do your fucking homework, and now you’re going to die. Scott quickly ran up the stairs, kicking the bird in the process. He swiftly suited up and ran back downstairs, where Duolingo Bird was waiting for him. Ant-Man: No way am I letting some stupid parrot tell me what to do! Both fighters rushed towards another. HERE WE GO! It's asshole-shrinking time! Duolingo Bird: Shriek of Destruction! The bird yelled so loudly and earpiercing-ly, it shattered all the windows and screens in Scott’s house. In the process, it heavily damaged his ears, and sent him in shock for a couple of seconds. Duolingo Bird took this as his chance to aim his glock at Scott’s head, and… BAM! The bullet hit the wall, completely missing Scott. Duolingo: What? The bird soon realized that Scott had either turned invisible, or shrunk. He went for the most realistic ability out of the two and assumed he turned invisible, so Duolingo Bird shot random bullets throughout the house. One of those bullets destroyed a picture of Scott and Cassie. ???: You bitch! Ant-Man reappeared from nowhere and socked Duolingo Bird in the chin. The bird was sent launching into the air, where Ant Man then landed a karate kick into Duolingo’s skull. The bird was sent blasting through the wall and into the streets. Ant-Man jumped out of his house as well, and this triggered security. Ant-Man: Damn it! Scott and Duolingo Bird traded punches, knocking each other backwards. Duolingo Bird was the first to recover and backhanded Scott, before swinging his heel towards the human, but Scott easily countered the attack with a quick shrinkage, and then going growing back to his size and punching Duolingo Bird in the elbow. The bird’s arm snapped in the process, and the Duolingo Mascot shrieked in pain. Ant-Man landed one final punch into the bird’s chest, launching the bird into a trash bin. ???: FREEZE, SCOTT LANG! Ant-Man turned around, and realized an army of security guards pointing their guns at him were surrounding Scott from every direction. Ant-Man had no choice but to raise his hands, but with a very fast movement, he slammed his thumb into his shrinking button, and disappeared from sight. As the security guards frantically searched around for Scott, they had no idea the human was flying straight towards the trash bin. As Scott opened the lid, he realized Duolingo Bird was nowhere in sight. Duolingo Bird: Surprise Spanish Attack! The bird swooped down on the small Ant-Man and nearly ate him whole, but Ant-Man grew back to his normal size and kicked the Bird into the wall. Ant-Man chased after the bird, not losing sight of the bird. As Scott leaped into the nearest building, Duolingo Bird slammed a computer with Duolingo on it’s cover. Scott was jolted into the ground, where Duolingo Bird laughed and started to drop another computer on Ant-Man, but the superhero simply grew twice his current size, crushing all of the computers in the building. All the commotion attracted the security guards who were looking for Scott, and they chased after him at once. Scott took notice of this and quickly shrunk into the size of an insect, before hiding in the traces of the rug. But this was the advantage on Duolingo Bird’s part, where he activated his Superhuman Eyesight and found Scott, running away. Duolingo: You can never hide from me, mi amigo! Diving towards Scott and then picking the superhero up with his claws, Duolingo Bird flew high into the air before dropping Ant-Man from the sky. The crazy bird laughed as he watched Scott loom closer and closer towards his death. But suddenly, a flying ant caught hold of Scott and flew away from the scene. Duolingo Bird: Vete a la mierda! Duolingo Bird bombarded towards the flying ant and stretched his claw forwards. Antony quickly dove downwards, avoiding a hit by Duolingo Bird, and causing the Spanish Master to ram itself into a stop sign. Ant-Man took this as his chance to leap off Antony and extend to his normal size, punching Duolingo Bird in mid-air and then crushing him into the ground. Weak and broken, Duolingo Bird was unable to move. Scott chuckled before shrinking to a subatomic size, and running into Duolingo Bird's asshole. Duolingo Bird: Que haces en mi culo! Ant-Man bursted upwards, completely exploding not just Duolingo Bird's asshole, but his entire body. Ant-Man: I wish I knew what he was saying. Scott raced away from the scene, with the military on his tail. Conclusion The Winner Is... Ant-Man!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:PillsburyZomboi Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Male Vs Male Category:Meme themed DBX Fights Category:Joke themed DBX Battles Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:"Meme vs TVShow" Themed DBX Category:'Meme vs Movie' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights